A Boy Like That
by abbytemple
Summary: Hikaru's a peasant boy with no love in his heart. Kaoru is a prince who gives love to everyone. What happens when Hikaru thinks he's found the love he's always dreamed of having? What happens when the love they have for each other is forbidden? Title has nothing to do with the song. May end up semi sexual, and swearing, and violence. Just saying.
1. Chapter 1

**I liked this idea so I'm gonna write it. Has nothing to do with the song!**

**I don't own Ouran.**

**Hikaru's POV**

Love? Who needed love? I was pretty sure I didn't. What was the use of it anyway? How could I love if I had never felt it before?

I laid in bed thinking. The princess loved everyone in the kingdom. Who was I to love? Who would love me? What was love anyway? I wouldn't know, I was just a 15 year old boy who was no different than everyone else. What would have made me so special, that someone would chose me over anything else in the world? Would I ever find the one for me? I had given up on love a long time ago.

"Hikaru?" I heard my friend Kyoya's voice shake me out of my daydream.

"What's the matter?" I asked, not really caring.

"I should be asking the same thing," Kyoya sat down next to me on the grass.

"Nothing, I just spaced out, that's all," I told him not caring about the tone my voice was. I thought my tone was kind of rude but oh well.

The both of us chose to wander the forests like we used to do when we were younger. I ended up not paying attention to anything he was talking about.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked wanting to know his opinion since he was a good person to go to for opinions.

"Sure, what?" Kyoya turned to me.

"Have you ever been in love before?" I asked nervously, not wanting him to take it the wrong way.

"Yes, you know that," Kyoya smiled, stating the obvious.

"What does it feel like?" I wondered aloud.

"To be in love?" Kyoya asked curiously.

"Yeah," I nodded.

"It's one of the best things to feel, come on," Kyoya stood up and lead me down the path we usually walked to go back to the village.

"How do you know when you're in love?" Was the question that was on my mind the most.

"You just know, I can't tell you that," Kyoya said laughing like it was the stupidest question ever asked.

"What's happening today again?" I asked forgetting why we were going back to the village earlier than we would usually.

Princess Haruhi's cousins are coming today, so we'd better be there," Kyoya explained for what seemed like the tenth time that day. I didn't listen the last nine times.

"Oh, what are their names?" I asked a more usual question.

"Prince Kaoru and Prince Tamaki," Kyoya answered my none stopping questions.

"Cool I guess, when are they coming?" I asked out of boredom.

"Why do you think we're going back right now?" Kyoya turned around and asked.

"Oh, ok," I smiled. There were very rare events where someone special came to the kingdom, but it was chaos. But at least it was somewhat exciting and I was always happy when something different happened since we were living in such a small, quiet place.

There were many times when I thought of abandoning the place and set out on my own. But I was afraid, though I would never admit it. The kingdom was surrounded by forest for miles and miles. No one knew what kind of creatures were roaming in there. Every time they would send the knights into the dark forest, only a few would come back. Was I willing to take that risk?

"Hikaru!" Kyoya hit my arm waking me up again.

"I'm sorry," I apologized, rubbing where he hit me.

"Stop doing that, you'll get yourself hurt," Kyoya said, more like how my mother would say it.

"Only a few more minutes until we get back," I whispered to myself. I was starting to get irritated with walking even though I should well be used to it by now. We walked down the paths made for travelers, my sword hitting my leg with every step I took. I decided to unclasp it from my waist and carry it in my hand.

"Make haste, we don't want to be late," Kyoya said, trying to rush me.

When we finally got to the village, we were alarmed with the amount of people outside the castle. I saw a carriage pull up, not far from the castle gates. The doors opened and a tall, blonde boy with violet eyes stepped out. Then another boy, who looked not much younger than the other, also stepped out. He had bright orange hair, like me, and he looked lost, but his eyes said something else.

**There's the first chapter. Hope you enjoyed! Please review, follow, and favorite!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello world of Fanfiction. Enjoy the next chapter! **

**Hikaru's POV**

I couldn't sleep. I laid in bed thinking about what the hell my life had turned out to be. What was to happen when the princes were here anyway. I thought maybe it was a family get-together. I could have been wrong though.

I wondered what they were like. They looked unlike any type of prince I had ever seen before. Especially the younger one. The kind look on his face, how graceful he was, he just seemed out of the ordinary in my opinion. I remembered that it was a good thing that I could think. If anyone said that outside and they found out, anyone could be executed in a matter of minutes. I thought about the older of the two, very clumsy, I'd be afraid if he was next to rule this kingdom. But gratefully, he wasn't. They looked like princes very much. The younger one, with bright hair and warm, kind eyes...

"Fuck," I sat up in my bed, trying to shake the thought. "What's gotten into me?" I asked myself, deciding to get out of bed and take a walk or something. I pulled on pants, a shirt that showed off my chest a little, and my shoes I wore everyday. Last minute, I decided to bring my sword with me, and fastened it to my belt to keep it from falling.

I stuck my head out the window, making sure no one would see me, then looked back to make sure no one would wake up. I sighed, and climbed out the window, hitting the ground with as little noise as I could.

I shook my head trying to get every thought out of my head. I walked up the path to the forest as I usually would. I tried taking my mind off it by thinking of my childhood. Another thing I didn't want to think about. My parents weren't real, they were foster parents. I was taken away when I was seven, and lived a strange life ever since. I was already abused, I was always afraid of my new "parents" doing the same thing, but they didn't.

I remember escaping every night and sitting up in the trees, looking at the stars. It used to make me forget everything I ever wanted to forget. But the older I got, the less I believed that I would ever be loved, and I started to believe it. Look where that got me.

"What?" I heard a crack coming from the distance. Just the animals, calm down.

"Really?" I heard it again and drew my sword. When I looked around, I saw nothing. It sounded like sticks breaking under something lightweight. I should have been used to this by now, but I wasn't. I started walking backwards out of complete stupidity. I bumped into something and swung my sword in front of me find the prince himself on the ground, in shock. It was the one I thought of earlier.

"I'm sorry Your Highness, I didn't mean to, kill me if you must," I threw myself down on one knee, bowing down to him. Unexpectedly, I heard him giggle.

"No, I would never send someone to their death," he said. I felt him grab my arms, pulling me back up.

"Wha..." I couldn't find my own voice. I was too shocked to believe a word he was saying. He was talking to me, and not like a prince would.

"Don't say anything, no one was harmed, if you don't mind me asking...why are you here?" The prince asked me tilting his head.

"Highness, I should be asking you the same," I tried my best not to stutter.

"I'm exploring, I got bored, you know how boring being a prince is?" The prince asked laughing.

"No, Highness, I'm afraid not...I simply couldn't sleep, so I came here to clear my mind," I explained, but running into him, certainly wasn't helping.

"Let's walk together, and please cut out the whole Highness thing if you will, call me Kaoru," Kaoru smiled, making me smile and nod.

"I'm Hikaru," I said kind of quietly, not really knowing what else to say.

"Nice to meet you Hikaru, where are you off to?" Kaoru asked, looking around at the treetops as if it was the first time he had ever seen them in his life.

"Home I guess, I live in the village," I said slowly, kind of confused by the situation I landed myself in.

"Lucky, I wish I was free, being a prince is like being locked in a cage your whole life," Kaoru told me, hald smiling.

"It's not any better here," I whispered.

"Why not?" Kaoru asked.

"My childhood, nothing that needs to be said," I explained.

"Oh, I get it, no problem," I was starting to get a little annoyed with him. He read me like I was a book without an interesting story to tell.

"Oh, no, I should get back," Kaoru gasped, backing away from me.

"Ok," I had nothing else to say.

"Hey, Hikaru, can we meet tomorrow night, here?" Kaoru asked, his eyes with a pleading look that I couldn't say no to.

"Of course," I smiled. Kaoru laughed.

"Farewell, Hikaru, goodnight," Kaoru said his final words.

"Goodnight," I replied.

**Well, how is it so far. We'll get to the romance stuff very soon I promise. Probably next chapter. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, now there's the almost lovey dovey part! I've been waiting to write this part!  
**

**Hikaru's POV**

I wasn't hurt. I never got hurt. The feeling I've pushed away has never been able to hurt me. It was supposed to hurt, wasn't it? Others told me it was natural to push these types of feelings away at first, but then they come to like them.

It had been almost 24 hours since the weird encounter last night. I remembered he told me to be back there, but I wondered why. I couldn't find a reason. Maybe he wanted a friend? He did tell me that being a prince is boring. I had been ready for a while, actually I never changed since this morning, but I just did nothing all day. I couldn't stop thinking of how much my life was messed up. I realized it was almost midnight, about the time I left last time. I needed a walk anyway, so I did the same thing I did the night before. Jumped out the window and headed on my way.

I wondered if I was doing the right thing. What if it was a trick? All the princes I knew before were tricksters, like they had nothing else to do. This one was different, I hoped because so far, I liked him, for once. But the questions still roamed my mind.

"Hikaru?" I heard a soft voice call from behind me. I turned around to see Kaoru standing behind me. I realized that he looked a lot like me, but better.

"Hello," I said quietly.

"No need to be shy, I like you," Kaoru smiled.

"I...like you too," I smiled back, copying his actions to seem less nervous than I already was.

"Sit with me?" Kaoru said almost as a question. I nodded and did what I was told, he doing the same.

"Why'd you call me back?" I asked almost like I was talking to Kyoya.

"I forgot, but I've never spoke to someone I chose to," Kaoru shrugged.

"You never what?" My eyes widened.

"In the castle, I don't speak, unless spoken to," Kaoru explained.

"How does that work?" I asked, mainly to myself.

"It doesn't, that's why I don't like being inside," Kaoru laughed.

"Oh," I sighed.

"What was your childhood like?" Kaoru suddenly seemed interested.

"Not much, I'm adopted," I told him.

"You don't have birth parents near?" Kaoru asked sadly. I nodded, not knowing why he was so sad.

"It's nothing, I was a little kid when it happened, so I don't remember much," I shrugged.

"It's sad," Kaoru argued.

"What about you?" I changed the subject.

"Boring, it's the only word for it," Kaoru said carelessly.

"Sounds boring," I smiled, making a joke.

"Oh, really?" Kaoru rolled his eyes playfully.

"Yeah, really," I laughed, not really knowing what to do.

"You live in the village right?" Kaoru asked, almost with hope in his voice.

"Yeah, why?" I asked, now interested.

"Take me there," Kaoru's eyes widened.

"Wait, what?" I was stunned with shock.

"I've never been a real teenager, I want the experience," Kaoru sighed.

"Well..." I was stuck on it. A prince as a real boy? Could that be possible?

"Please?" Kaoru begged.

"Fine...tomorrow?" I asked, wanting nothing more than to sleep.

"Deal," Kaoru smiled. I had to think. How was I going to get a prince around without being noticed?

**Next time, I'll start the lovey dovey thing. I have the perfect idea. What do you think? Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Finally! I'm writing an actual lovey dovey chapter today. I can say that this story is sort of a love at first sight/forbidden love thing. Almost like Romeo and Juliet, but different. Yay! Enjoy.  
**

**Hikaru's POV**

I woke up the next day, thinking about how I was going to secretly drag a prince around town without getting caught. I thought that I would maybe just take him through the forests, where we had less chance of getting caught.

Kaoru was a confusing boy. Cute, but confusing. Wait...what? I however, was starting to be afraid of myself. What if the feelings I've bottled up for so long, were finally coming out? I shivered at the thought of finally letting myself go. What if I wasn't ready yet? What if it messed up the life I've created? Like I always did.

I got dressed and headed out once more, but in the day this time. I was starting to get comfortable around Kaoru even though I really should be down on one knee in front of him, and not in the romantic kind of way. I suddenly remembered how to move my feet and go on with the short, but boring journey back to the forest.

If I were to be the person others had always wanted me to be, where would I have been? What would have happened if I was never even born? What would my life be like if I was still with my birth parents? What if I knew how to love? The one thing I never felt in my entire life.

My mind was too full. I let people convince me into the stupidest, and dangerous things just because I didn't know how to feel love or feel loved. Sometimes I felt like the only thing to help me was to go back to the start, but that wasn't possible. If it wasn't possible, then what was I to do?

Other times I wonder why I don't feel anything, even though I already know the answer. I just try to forget about that answer and sometimes I have to think back on it in order to remember. But I know that I could never truly forget the rough times growing up.

If I wasn't one to love, then who was I. I wasn't just a peasant boy either, no matter what anyone told me. I knew that I was more than that. I knew that I could be much greater than that. I wished that I could be like the knights in fairytales, but that was what they were. Just fairytales.

If my life was a fairytale, I was very sure that it wouldn't end well. I would end up being killed by the dragon, or be slayed for whatever reason. There were other times where I wondered if life was really real, or if I had just been asleep. But then I wake up to find that it wasn't just my imagination.

I suddenly stopped, realizing that I was at my destination. And I had been for a while. I had let my mind take over me once again. I rolled my eyes at myself, but knowing that I couldn't control what I thought. Or could I?

"Hikaru?" Kaoru's small voice came out from behind me. I turned around and smiled.

"Hey," I laughed at his shyness.

"You alright?" Kaoru asked with a small smile.

"Yes, you?" I asked back not knowing where this was going.

"I'm fine," Kaoru laughs softly.

"Let's go," I remembered what I wanted to show him.

"Where are we going?" Kaoru asked, staying behind me, as if he was hiding from someone.

"You'll see," I laughed.

"Wait..." Kaoru struggled before tripping and falling, and falling on top of me. I was shocked, trapped underneath him.

"Well, this isn't prince-like," I teased him.

"I know," Kaoru blushed. It was only then, when I realized that his face was only inches from mine.

**Well, I'm glad that part's done. Do you want to see something from Kaoru's POV? Please tell me. Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for not updating for a very long time. That's all I'll say and I'll let the story continue where it left off. Enjoy and thank you to everyone who favorited, followed and reviewed. **

**I don't own Ouran**

**Kaoru's POV**

"Oh, uh…sorry," I quickly scurried off of him, realizing that I was on top of him in a…certain type of way. A position that I should probably not be caught in.

"It's okay, are you okay?" Hikaru asked, standing up and holding out his hand to help me up from the ground.

"Oh, yeah thanks," I hesitated at first but then grabbed his hand and let myself be pulled up by him. Hikaru was much stronger than me and pulled me up without any struggle.

"No problem," Hikaru whispered, letting go of my hand. I felt a sudden rush of emptiness when he let go of my hand. I didn't know why, but I had started to like it when he held my hand or made any kind of physical contact with me for that matter.

Hikaru was a very strange person over all. He was distant, mysterious and he wasn't a very happy person which was why I thought he was different. His eyes were a warm brownish almost honey like color, but they had a certain darkness that was hidden behind them. A secret no one was supposed to ever know. His voice wasn't cold, but it wasn't very kind and warmhearted either and it changed from time to time. We were clearly opposites and even though it seemed like we looked alike. I was pretty sure Hikaru saw what I saw, but he just wasn't up to deal with issues like that.

I didn't know how I felt about him. I liked him, but I started to think that he didn't like me and was just pretending since he felt like he had to respect me, which wasn't true. That's what I was afraid of, that he was just pretending to like me and it was all just a bad idea. I had no friends and the only person near my age that I ever talked to on a regular basis was my older brother Tamaki. It wasn't like I never tried making friends before since I had tried many times. I would follow other kids around like my cousins during the rare occasions I saw them when I was little. But they never liked me and would always think of me as a tag along. So I stopped following them around and thought I might as well have been off talking to my own reflection in a mirror.

That was the reason why Hikaru interested me. He was like talking to my own reflection in a mirror since he looked like me and I looked like him. It was like I knew him all my life.

"Kao…Kaoru?" I awoke from my thoughts to the sound of Hikaru's voice calling my name.

"Yes?" I snapped back into reality and directed my attention back to Hikaru.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Hikaru asked, a look of concern forming on his face. It was a look I never saw on him and even his eyes seemed to be concerned.

"Yes, I'm just a little dizzy is all," I laughed and lied, shaking my head a little to get all previous thoughts out of my head.

"Are you sick? Should we go back?" Hikaru asked, grabbing my arm for a reason that I did not know.

"No, I'm not sick and I don't want to go back, it's just from the fall so don't worry," I explained in one breath, still feeling a strange sensation from him grabbing onto me.

"Oh, okay," Hikaru backed off a little, but he never let go of my arm, he only loosened his grip a little. "Let's go," he tugged my arm slightly, dragging me with him.

"Hey, Hikaru?" I stopped him.

"Yeah?" Hikaru asked, turned around and faced me.

"Thank you, for putting up with me," I laughed nervously.

"What do you mean by that?" Hikaru tilted his head to the side in confusion.

"Well, do you like me?" I asked quietly, not really wanting an answer and not really knowing why I even asked such a question.

"Yeah, I like you," Hikaru smiled a little, confusing me since he usually didn't seem like a happy person.

"I like you too," I said, smiling on the outside and smiling even bigger in the inside.

**Kay, that was short but I wanted this to get somewhere and I needed to update this story so here it is. Please review!**


End file.
